Doce Castigo
by x.soul.x
Summary: Dois lobos recém "impressos" tem dificuldade em manter as mãos longe um do outro. Sam lhes castiga quando isso atrapalha uma patrulha do bando. Paul/Jacob slash da saga Crepúsculo!


**Para mais fics minhas, novas e recentes que não postei aqui, visite o meu fórum: .biz**

Desde que haviam imprimido um ao outro Paul e Jacob mal conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro. Durante as patrulhas, Sam os olhava feio a todo instante. Mas hoje ele perdeu a paciência.

"Ei, vocês dois. Eu sei que a impressão é novo para vocês, mas quando estivem de patrulha é só a patrulha que deve importar para vocês, entenderam? Ou será que preferem ficar em casa com a Emily fazendo bolinhos?"

Paul e Jacob concordam com o líder alfa e ouvem a risada contida de Jared e Embry uns passos adiante. Jacob envergonha-se de estarem atrapalhando seus companheiros. Pensou que estavam escondendo bem...

Depois do esporro, Jacob afasta-se de Paul e começa a caminhar na sua frente. Mais uns passos adiante e todos se transformariam para adentrar floresta adentro, mas antes de chegarem lá, Paul começa a falar.

"Isso tudo é culpa sua."

Jacob não acredita no que ouviu e vira a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Com licença?"

"Você me ouviu. Sam nos xingou e é sua culpa. Quem mandou ser um lobinho tão difícil de pegar no começo? Agora que tenho você não consigo me controlar..."

Responde Paul acelerando os passos que o separavam de Jacob e esticando o braço ao mesmo tempo na tentativa de lhe dar um tapinha de amor que Jacob desvia na ultima hora.

"Pare com isso. Não ouviu o que Sam disse? Está a fim de aprender a cozinhar? É isso?"

"Fale mais baixo que isso não acontece."

Paul responde num sussurro que Jacob decide ignorar daqui pra frente. Se Paul não se importava, tudo bem. Mas ele não queria passar pela humilhação de ter que fazer bolinhos para Jared e Embry. Mas Paul sendo Paul, não deixa por isso mesmo.

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando esses dias? No seu cabelo quando estava longo. Fico imaginando como seria agora... Todo aquele cabelo para puxar."

Jacob morde a língua para evitar falar. Suas bochechas coram com o comentário.

"Seu cabelo era tão lindo, Jake... Parecia tão macio. Uma pena que teve que cortar. Mas eu gosto mais de você agora e sabe por quê?"

Jacob não pergunta 'porque' mas isso não impede Paul de continuar.

"Porque antes você era bonitinho, meigo. E agora você é sexy. Você é sexo ambulante, Jake. E todo mundo sabe disso. Quando você vai à cidade, todas as meninas olham para você. Já vi até senhoras casadas virarem o pescoço para te olhar quando passa. Sem contar os garotos..."

Jacob rola os olhos e morde o lábio para não rir.

"Eu gosto e odeio quando vejo isso. Eu gosto porque eles podem somente olhar enquanto eu posso agarrar, acariciar... dar uns tapas. Mas odeio quando vejo eles flertando com você. Faz meu sangue ferver."

Jacob pensa nas ultimas pessoas com quem esteve e que flertaram com ele e nada lhe vem na cabeça. Ou Paul era paranóico demais ou Jacob que era desligado.

A entrada para a floresta está próxima e Jacob se prepara para transformar quando é impedido pela voz de Sam.

"Vocês dois não vem conosco hoje."

"O que? Porque, Sam?"

"Eu avisei, Jacob. Voltem para a casa de Emily."

Jacob olha para Paul esperando que ele argumentasse, mas ele apenas da de ombros e aceita as ordens.

"Sam isso não é justo! Eu fiquei quieto o caminho todo, foi o Paul que-"

"Não me interessa, Jacob! Volte. Agora."

"É, vamos voltar, Jake. Ordens são ordens."

Paul não parecia nem um pouco chateado e Jacob fica enfurecido com ele. "Filho da puta."

Ele sussurra ao passar do lado de Paul que apenas sorri com o insulto.

...

"Seu desgraçado! Por sua causa vamos ter que fazer os malditos bolinhos! Está feliz agora?"

"Estou extasiado. Era isso que eu queria." Paul responde passando um braço na cintura de Jacob e puxando para perto de si.

"O que? Fez toda essa palhaçada de propósito? E ainda por cima me arrastou com você?" Diz Jacob tentando sair do abraço forçado mas não conseguindo.

"Que graça teria sem você, Jake? Não seja ingênuo, bebê. Acha que fiz isso somente pra te deixar bravinho?"

Paul pergunta mas não espera resposta. Ele beija Jacob forçadamente já que o lobo mais novo se remexia para sair de seu abraço e não aceitou o beijo. Mas sendo mais forte, Paul o segurou com todas as forças que tinha até fazê-lo ceder.

E Jacob cedeu. Depois de relutar mais um tempo, o lobo dourado relaxou e começou a devolver o beijo.

Paul termina o beijo quando o ar se torna necessário e observa Jacob; ele estava com as pupilas dilatadas de tesão e sua boca estava semi aberta com a respiração ofegante. A visão vai direto para seus shorts e seu pênis endurece ainda mais.

"Jake... o que você faz comigo..." Paul diz e em seguida morde o pescoço de Jacob que grita com a força da mordida e pega Paul pelos cabelos tentando afastá-lo de sua pele, mas é inútil. Puxar o cabelo de Paul tinha o efeito oposto e ele fica ainda mais enlouquecido quando fazia isso.

Jacob sabia desse ponto fraco do amante e fazia de propósito. Paul era o tipo de cara que adorava ser arranhado e ter o cabelo puxado. Fazia seu lado animal afluir. Já Jacob gostava de levar uns tapas nos lugares certos, mas nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta.

Paul guiou Jacob até uma grande árvore para se apoiar enquanto descia pelo seu peito e lambia um e depois o outro mamilo. Paul sabia que Jacob adorava que brincasse com eles mas agora não tinha tempo para dar a atenção que seus mamilos duros mereciam pois ele tinha outra idéia. Rapidamente descendo pela barriga definida, Paul chega ao botão da bermuda e a abre seguido do zíper. O membro pulsante de Jacob salta para fora já que nunca usava cueca e Paul começa a lamber a cabeça.

"Aaahh, Paul..."

Paul lambe chupa a cabeça e engole todo o semi gozo que ali tinha e então lambe toda a base e as bolas. Quando Jacob já está louco o suficiente ele retira a bermuda fazendo Jacob ficar totalmente nu no meio da floresta e começa a chupar com vigor.

Jacob tenta conter os gemidos mas falha. A sensação quente e molhada da boca de Paul era demais para ele e Jacob sente o orgasmo se aproximando.

Paul também sente e para no instante que suas bolas se encolhem prontas para jorrar o liquido quente.

"Não... não pare agora, Paul..."

"Shhh, querido... Eu quero tentar uma coisa nova... você topa?"

"O-oque?"

Jacob pergunta mal conseguindo se concentrar na pergunta.

"Você topa fazer uma coisa que nunca fizemos antes?"

Paul parecia calmo e coerente demais e Jacob fica com raiva. Enquanto ele estava morrendo de vontade de gozar ele estava ali com a maior serenidade do mundo...

"Faz o que quiser, Paul! Desde que eu possa gozar dessa vez!" O rompante lhe rende um tapa na coxa.

"Você vai gostar! Agora vire-se..."

Jacob não entende porque ele queria que virasse mas nem se importa em perguntar. Quando está de costas para ele, Jacob sente Paul mordendo sua nádega direita e cerra os dentes com a sensação. Depois ele morde a outra e massageia os globos carnudos. Depois de massagear e admirar a bunda perfeita de Jacob, Paul usa os dois dedões e abre as nádegas de Jacob expondo seu orifício pulsante. É a primeira vez que Paul fica frente a frente com o buraco que lhe da tanto prazer e percebe que Jacob tinha alguns pelos ali. Não eram muitos, o que lhe surpreendia por ele ser um homem. De repente lhe vem a duvida se Jacob se depilava mas decide que isso era algo para outra hora.

Sem ter aviso algum, Jacob sente a língua aveludada de Paul em seu orifício e da um pulo de surpresa fazendo-o bater a cabeça no tronco da arvore.

"Jesus, Paul! Me avisa quando for fazer-aaahhh"

Paul lhe ignora e começa a circular o anus de Jacob com a ponta da língua e depois lhe lambe das bolas até o rego.

Jacob geme enlouquecidamente com a sensação nova. Paul nunca havia feito isso antes e estava adorando. Jacob sentia o corpo todo tremer e temia perder o equilíbrio e então decide abraçar o tronco da arvore para não ter risco de cair. A posição fez com que sua bunda ficasse mais empinada em direção a Paul que aproveitou o melhor acesso para chupar a região.

"Paul... aaahhh" Jacob geme sentindo dor nas bolas e tira um dos braços da arvore e começa a se masturbar querendo gozar com a sensação de Paul lhe lambendo por trás. Não precisou de muitas estocadas. Com três seu pênis explodiu e jatos de sêmen atingiram o tronco da arvore e acumularam em sua mão. Jacob lembrou de segurar o quanto pudesse pois sabia que Paul gostava de lamber tudo depois e desaba de joelhos na grama.

Paul o abraça por trás envolvendo seu peito com um braço musculoso e mordisca seu ombro dando-o tempo para se recuperar. Jacob sente suas pernas como se fossem feitas de gelatina e seu coração como se fosse sair pela boca mas ainda assim encontra forças para erguer a mão que tinha seu gozo e a coloca na frente do rosto de Paul. Assim que a vê, Paul pega seu pulso com força e começa a limpar seus dedos.

O gesto intimo faz a respiração de Jacob falhar e ele solta um alto suspiro deitando a cabeça no ombro de Paul. Depois de olhar Paul lamber todo seu sêmen, Jacob lembra que ele ainda não gozou.

"Paul, você ainda não-"

"Não, mas quase... Seus gemidos parecem de um filme pornô, Jake. Quase gozo só de ouvir você."

Jacob sorri e vira-se para beijá-lo.

"Deixa eu ajudar você..."

Jacob sussurra e indica para Paul deitar no chão. Depois disso ele vai direto para o zíper da bermuda jeans e a abre revelando o membro grande e pulsante. Paul tinha um pênis grosso e comprido e Jacob saliva ao vê-lo duro em ponto de gozar. Sem perder tempo, Jacob abocanha o membro direto e sente a cabeça encostar em sua garganta.

Paul grunhe com o prazer repentino e agarra-se nos cabelos de Jacob querendo foder a boca dele mas contendo-se ao máximo. Jacob sente seu desespero e levanta o olhar, encarando Paul nos olhos com um olhar de luxuria, como se o pênis de Paul fosse o mais delicioso doce que havia experimentado e Paul explode dentro da boca dele.

Jacob continua chupando até a ultima gota. Quando deixa o pênis sair de sua boca ele já estava amolecendo e o lambe para não perder nenhuma gota de gozo. Paul ergue o olhar e observa Jacob lambendo-o todo e sente seu pênis dar sinal novamente. Se Jacob continuasse não sairiam dali nunca então ele coloca a mão em seu ombro e Jacob se afasta.

Paul vê uma gota perolada de sêmen que ficou no lábio de Jacob e passa o dedo para retirar e Jacob lambe antes que pudesse limpar.

Grunhindo com a visão, Paul lhe beija mais gentilmente. "Você ainda vai ser a causa da minha morte, Jake."

"Você que quase me matou de surpresa com a-" Jacob começa, mas não termina a frase com vergonha de dizer em voz alta o que acabaram de fazer.

Paul notou seu rubor e lhe beijou a bochecha e indo em direção a sua orelha onde sussurrou baixinho: "Você gostou da minha língua na sua bunda?"

Sabendo que isso causaria ainda mais rubor no lobo mais jovem, mas adorando vê-lo assim. Jacob sabia que Paul fazia isso de propósito e lhe da um soco no ombro fazendo-o cair pra trás rindo.

"Precisamos ir. Emily está nos esperando."

Jacob rola os olhos quando lembra do que vem pela frente. "Ela vai nos torturar, sabe disso, não é?"

"É, eu sei. Vai torturar os rebeldes que dão dor de cabeça ao parceiro dela. Mas vale a pena o sofrimento."

Paul diz dando um beijo estalado em Jacob.

"Valeu a pena sim. E quem sabe não pode valer mais ainda..."

Paul olha confuso para Jacob usando um tom de conspiração. Ai tem. Alguma coisa ele tinha em mente e se fosse na casa de Sam e Emily, eles que lhe perdoassem, mas estava curioso para saber o que era. E para quem os conhecia sabia que ele não negava nada a Jacob. O que for que ele quisesse fazer, eles fariam.

**PARTE 2**

Quando chegaram na frente da casa de Sam e Emily, os garotos foram logo entrando pois a porta estava aberta como sempre. Emily estava na cozinha preparando doces e salgados para o bando e quando os viu deu um pequeno grito de susto.

"O que estão fazendo aqui? Não deviam estar com Sam?"

"Devíamos, mas ele nos mandou voltar para te ajudar..."

"Me ajudar? Em que?"

Jacob suspira resignado. "No que precisar."

Emily começo a rir quando entendeu o motivo. Jacob rola os olhos sentindo-se envergonhado.

"Estão de castigo, meninos? O que andaram aprontando?"

"Nada demais, Emily! Eu juro." Jacob corre para responder antes de Paul, que não tinha papas na língua e nem vergonha na cara.

"Mesmo? Então o Sam mandou vocês para casa, de castigo, por causa de nada? Sei... Se não querem contar, não contem. O Sam me conta depois mesmo! Agora já que estão aqui, eu posso ir até a cidade fazer umas compras!"

"O que? Vai até a cidade? Mas viemos aqui te ajudar..."

"E eu conto com isso! Vocês terminam os bolinhos enquanto eu vou fazer as compras. É simples, meninos. Basta seguir essa receita aqui!" Diz Emily mostrando seu caderno de receitas para ambos que pareciam mais desesperados conforme ela falava.

"Mas Emily, eu não sei cozinhar! Vai sair tudo errado..."

"Se seguir a receita, Jacob, vai dar tudo certo." Responde Emily já tirando o avental.

"Mas...Não seria melhor esperar até você voltar?"

"Não, não, não... Eu não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, Jacob. Faz tempo que não vou a cidade porque estou sempre ocupada com vocês. Vocês comem demais, sabia? E quase não sobra tempo para mim. Agora que tenho dois ajudantes vou aproveitar! Tchau!"

Emily diz as pressas, pegando as chaves da camionete de Sam e saindo. Paul e Jacob olham até a camionete sumir de vista.

"Bom, Jake...É melhor começarmos ou nunca terminaremos isso."

"Paul, eu não tenho idéia do que fazer aqui. Minhas irmãs que cozinham em casa, especialmente a Rachel..."

"Rachel faz um pratos deliciosos mesmo..."

Jacob cerra os olhos ao ouvir Paul mencionar sua irmã. Vem-lhe em mente o tempo de proximidade que ambos tiveram e que chegou a pensar que os dois seriam impressos.

"Cala a boca, Paul."

Paul surpreende-se com a grosseria. "O que eu fiz?"

"Fica quieto e vem me ajudar." Responde Jacob bruscamente. Ele vai para a cozinha de Emily e pega seu avental amarrando-o em suas costas. Era rosa e com uns babados, mas decide ignorar o fato. Sentia-se ridículo.

Pegando o livro de receitas que Emily deixou na mesa, ele começa a ler os ingredientes e pede que Paul pegue todos e coloque um ao lado do outro na mesa. Isso feito, ele pega uma bacia e coloca farinha, ovo, leite, açúcar e mistura tudo.

Enquanto mexia, Jacob derruba a massa que estava mole demais em cima da mesa e xinga a si mesmo.

"Acho que precisa de mais farinha nisso ai, Jake..."

"Você acha? Obrigado por me apontar o óbvio, Paul."

Paul apenas rola os olhos já acostumado com o temperamento forte de Jacob. Os dois tinham personalidade muito forte e certa vez Sam lhe perguntou, logo que imprimiram, como eles viveriam juntos se pareciam que iam se matar quando discutiam e Paul simplesmente respondeu:

'_Jacob me acalma. Quando saio do sério é __por__ ele, e não __por causa__ dele. Ele acalma o lobo dentro de mim. Ele me completa.'_

'_E quanto ao Jacob?'_

'_Jacob estava perdido. Ele queria proteger e cuidar de Bella quando na verdade era ele que precisava ser cuidado e protegido. E a pessoa a fazer isso por ele sou eu. Eu vou cuidar dele, Sam. Ele é meu para proteger e amar. Nunca vou machucá-lo dessa forma.'_

Sua resposta satisfez o líder alfa que encerrou o assunto lhe dando um tapa nas costas e desejando sorte.

Paul volta para o presente quando o objeto de seus pensamentos lhe xinga, dizendo que não está fazendo nada para ajudar. Suspirando, Paul se rende e bota a mão na massa.

...

Depois de botar os bolinhos no forno. Jacob arranca o avental ridículo e senta na mesa para descansar. Daqui meia hora eles estariam prontos e sente-se com tédio, não querendo ficar ali olhando para o relógio contando os segundos.

Então ele levanta e aproxima-se de Paul, que bebia um copo d'água apoiado na pia da cozinha e ergue a sobrancelha quando vê o olhar maroto de Jacob que se aproximava lentamente. Jacob sorri e morde o lábio inferior, jogando charme para atiçar o lobo em Paul.

Paul sente suas intenções e seu lobo interior pula de alegria pronto para brincar. Jacob emite sons de lobo bem baixinho e Paul responde, ambos se comunicando como se estivessem em sua outra forma.

Jacob coloca os braços em torno do pescoço de Paul e cutuca sua bochecha com a ponta do nariz. Paul responde lhe lambendo o pescoço e em seguida os lábios. Jacob coloca a ponta da língua para fora provocando Paul que lambe a ponta várias vezes num gesto que pedia que ele brincasse também. Depois de provocá-lo bastante, Jacob lhe da a lambida que ele queria e eles se beijam somente com as línguas até a brincadeira ficar mais séria e eles começarem a sentir seus membros endurecerem.

Como ainda tinham tempo, Paul lhe leva até o quarto de Sam e Emily. Ele sente culpa por estar invadindo a privacidade deles, mas a excitação fala mais alto e ele ignora a culpa.

Quando estão nos amassos mais serio, já sem as bermudas, Jacob interrompe e sai dos seus braços. Paul fica impaciente mas não comenta e apenas observa enquanto Jacob pega algo que estava na cabeceira de Emily e esconde indo em direção ao banheiro deles.

"Espera aqui. Tenho uma surpresa para você."

"Tudo bem, amor. Eu espero..." Paul sente-se ansioso. Jacob quando estava no clima para brincar era irresistível. Ele senta na cama de Sam e Emily, pois sentia-se esquisito ficando ali em pé, sem ter o que fazer e espera. Fica com o ouvido ligado ao banheiro tentando ouvir algum som, mas Jacob estava muito quieto.

Quando estava prestes a se levantar para colar o ouvido na porta, ela se abre e a bermuda de Jacob voa por ela. Em seguida, Jacob sai do banheiro e Paul arregala os olhos com o que estava vendo: Jacob estava usando uma calcinha de Emily.

"Jesus..." Paul fica sem palavras. Jacob achou uma calcinha rosa escuro estampada com pintas de onça. Não era bem uma calcinha, estava mais para uma cueca feminina, mas mesmo assim era muito sensual. A cintura era delicada feita com renda branca e tinha dois laços, um rosa claro e outro rosa escuro que estavam elevados no volume de Jacob. Volume que ficou protuberante na peça intima e que endurecia mais com seu olhar penetrante.

Paul fantasiou em ver Jacob assim mas nunca pensou que realmente veria. Estava petrificado e não conseguia falar e nem se mover. Quando passou um certo tempo assim, Jacob começou a apoiar o peso numa perna e depois em outra, sentindo-se exposto.

"Vai ficar ai o dia todo? Não temos muito tempo, Paul! Não vai fazer nada?"

"E-eu... "

"Você o que? Não consegue falar? Essa é a primeira vez! Você sempre tem uma resposta para tudo... Vem aqui... " Jacob lhe chama com um dedo e Paul obedece, finalmente movendo-se do lugar.

"Jake..."

"Gostou?" Pergunta Jacob dando uma volta completa e os olhos de Paul quase saltam quando ele se vira de costas e pôde ver sua bunda carnuda revestida com o tecido de oncinha.

"Sim, eu gosto..." Responde Paul agarrando uma nádega e apertando com força. Em seguida ele o puxa pela própria nádega até seus peitos se colarem.

"Você é tão gostoso, Jake... E louco também."

"O que, achou que só você era o pervertido, tarado e maluco nessa relação? Se enganou, amor... Eu sou tão louco por você quanto você é por mim..."

"Mesmo? Em pensar que perdeu dois anos atrás daquela garota magrela, hn?"

Paul às vezes tinha dificuldade em acreditar que ele e Jacob eram realmente impressos depois de toda palhaçada que Jacob fez por Bella. Às vezes lhe batia insegurança de que não seria bom o suficiente para o lobo mais novo.

"Vai mesmo falar dela comigo vestido assim para você, Paul? Acha o que? Que eu estou usando essa calcinha e pensando em dar de presente para ela depois?"

Paul sabia que ele estava debochando de sua insegurança sem sentido e lhe da um tapa na nádega. Jacob finge que dói e faz beicinho e Paul aproveita para morder o lábio.

A mordida se transforma num beijo e antes que percebessem estavam encostados na parece se esfregando um ao outro freneticamente. Paul se acomodou no meio das pernas de Jacob e esfregava seus pênis criando uma fricção deliciosa. Jacob gemia de prazer agarrando-se em seus ombros. Quando levou uma mão até a cintura da calcinha com intenção de removê-la, Paul lhe impediu e ajoelhou-se ficando de frente com a enorme ereção desenhada no tecido de onça. Então ele começou a chupar o pênis de Jacob por cima da peça fazendo o tecido ficar molhado de saliva e semi gozo.

"Ahhh, isso, amor... me chupa..."

Paul leva dois dedos até a cintura da calcinha e a abaixa o suficiente para que seu pênis saísse para fora e lambe a cabeça e o semi gozo, mas parando de chupar.

Jacob então lhe pega pela nuca e lhe puxa violentamente para cima e cola sua boca na dele. Línguas duelam por dominância entrando e saindo da boca um do outro. Paul adorava esses jogos. Adorava que Jacob o fazia lutar para ter dominância e adorava a hora que Jacob se rendia e se submetia a ele.

Sentiu o momento que ele se rendeu quando sua língua parou de empurrar a sua com força e ficou mole, apenas aceitando as investidas da sua. Paul então começou a foder sua boca, enfiando quanto mais conseguia na boca de Jacob.

Jacob começa a gemer baixinho em sua boca e Paul enlouquece. Ele agarra a bunda de Jacob e o levanta pegando-o de surpresa, mas ele rapidamente se recupera e enlaça suas pernas na cintura do lobo prateado.

"Paul...aaah...n-nós não temos muito tempo... Aqui, pega isso..."

Jacob diz levantando uma das mãos que só agora Paul percebeu que segurava um pote desde o inicio.

"O que é isso?"

"É um óleo corporal! Achei no banheiro. Usa em mim..."

Jacob desce as pernas e fica em pé enquanto Paul abre a tampa e deixa escorrer óleo cheiroso em dois dedos.

Jacob vira-se de costas e espera que Paul faça o resto e pula levemente quando sente uma mão grande entrando na cintura da calcinha. "Tira logo essa droga, Paul...Não vai conseguir me foder usando isso..."

"Shhh... Tenha paciência. Eu quero que você vista isso enquanto der. E eu consigo te preparar assim..."  
E para provar que sim, ele coloca toda sua mão dentro da calcinha e passa os dedos vagarosamente no meio das nádegas de Jacob que arqueia de prazer empinando a bunda em direção da sua mão. Paul continua o ritmo lento, passando os dedos cada vez mais para dentro até passar no ânus de Jacob.

Jacob começa a gemer baixinho e acompanha os movimentos da mão de Paul. Paul então insere um digito em sua bunda e o retira várias vezes, até colocar o dedo por inteiro. Em seguida, ele coloca o segundo e o terceiro, fazendo um vai e vêm e abrindo os dedos para alargar a passagem o quanto desse.

"Anda, Paul...Já está bom. Enfia logo..."

"Paciência, lobinho... Eu não quero te machucar..."

"Eu não me importo que machuque... "

"Mas eu me importo, Jake..." Responde Paul retirando os três dedos ao som de decepção de Jacob pela perda. Paul passa óleo em seu pênis e finalmente desce a calcinha pelas coxas grossas. Jacob ergue a perna direita retira a peça intima com pressa. Entao ele abre as pernas o quanto consegue e sente Paul lhe segurando pelos quadris. Sem aviso algum, Paul lhe penetra numa estocada só, fazendo-o gemer de dor e prazer.

"Era isso que queria?"

"S-sim... isso..."

Paul começa a estocar num ritmo rápido, com estocadas rápidas e curtas, tentando achar a próstata de Jacob. Depois de um tempo procurando, ele tem certeza que a achou quando sente o corpo de Jacob tremer e se arrepiar e ele solta um gemido quase gritado de prazer.

"Ah...ah...isso, Paul... Mais rápido..."

Paul mantém as estocadas no mesmo lugar e é recompensado por gemidos cada vez mais altos. Cada gemido e grunhido aumentavam ainda mais seu tesão e ele aperta os quadris de Jacob deixando seus dedos marcados na pele morena.

"Ah, você é tão gostoso, Jake... "

"Aaaah, Paul... mais forte..."

Paul obedece e Jacob grita de prazer sentindo o orgasmo de zproximar. Quando Paul tocou em seu pênis ele gozou com apenas duas estocadas, jorrando sêmen na parede e gritando o nome de Paul.

Ao sentir os músculos anais de Jacob apertar ainda mais sua ereção, Paul não agüentou e enfiou fortemente até jorrar seu liquido quente dentro de Jacob.

Ambos acabam ajoelhados no chão tentando recuperar o fôlego. Depois de alguns minutos, Jacob lembra-se de onde estão e arregala os olhos quando vê seu sêmen na parede.

"Meu Deus... Nós temos que limpar essa bagunça." Diz levantando-se com pernas bambas e tonto, mas conseguindo chegar até o banheiro onde pega papel higiênico. Depois de limpar a parede, ele joga o papel no lixo e olha para a calcinha. De jeito nenhum poderia deixá-la ali ou colocá-la na cesta de roupa suja se estava limpa antes. E bastava olhar pra ver que alguém a usou pois tinha gotas de sêmen ali dentro. Então no desespero, Jacob decide colocar a peça dentro do bolso da sua bermuda e reza para que Emily nem note que ela sumiu.

"Jake, quanto tempo aqueles bolinhos do capeta ficam no forno?" Pergunta Paul vestindo sua bermuda sem se importar com a aflição de Jacob.

"Uhn...uma meia hora, porque?"

"Acho que já faz mais ou menos isso."

"O que? Então vai lá ver, idiota! Eu preciso fazer tudo?"

"Nossa... calma, Jake..."

"É fácil para você falar, Paul. É o segundo no comando do bando e o braço direito de Sam, então é óbvio que se ele for dar esporro vai ser no novato, no que tinha medo dele antes de saber que era um lobisomem, não é?"

"Pare com isso." Paul diz firmemente parando as palavras nervosas de Jacob. "Esse castigo de hoje foi brincadeira de criança, Jake. Se fosse algo sério eu nunca teria deixado você entrar nessa, você entendeu? Você é meu companheiro, de bando e principalmente de cama, e eu vou sempre te proteger, está me ouvindo?"

Jacob responde 'sim' com a cabeça ficando mais tranqüilo com a firmeza de Paul e sentindo-se desconfortável ao mesmo tempo. Ainda não estava totalmente acostumado com esse lado possessivo e super protetor de Paul.

Paul sente seu desconforto e suaviza a voz abraçando Jacob pela cintura. "Olha para mim, Jake..."

Jacob obedece erguendo o olhar timidamente e Paul sente-se derreter com a carinha de cachorro pidão e lhe beija a ponta do nariz. "Eu te amo, neném..."

"Eu também te amo..." Jacob responde retornando o beijo. "...mas seus apelidos são horríveis." E quando se separam diz isso fazendo Paul sorrir.

...

"Olha só que bolinhos mais horríveis nossas cozinheiras do dia fizeram!" Diz Jared olhando os bolinhos. Por pouco eles não queimaram. Jacob os tirou do forno pouco antes deles passarem do ponto e torceu o nariz quando viu que eles haviam transbordado para fora das formas, fazendo-os ficar tortos e com aparência nada apetitosa.

"O que importa é o gosto, não a aparência! Se estiverem bons é o que conta."

"Então vamos provar!"

Jared e Embry foram os primeiros a pegar os bolinhos e provam com medo, mas em seguida dizem que eles até que ficaram bons.

"É claro que ficaram bons. Foram feitos com amor." Diz Paul sarcasticamente. Jacob lhe olha de canto de olho e iria lhe cutucar se não desse tanto na vista.

Sam e Emily provam em seguida e ela se surpreende por eles estarem gostosos. "Meninos, vocês tem talento. Acho que vou pedir para que cozinhem para mim mais vezes."

Jacob sente calor nas bochechas e sorri sem graça, enquanto Paul responde com seu jeito sarcástico de sempre.

"Foi um prazer te ajudar, Emily. Quando precisar é só chamar."


End file.
